


afterhours

by countdownone



Series: Hungary [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, comfy fluff, dormmates chuuves and hyewon, its been a loooOng day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: It's been a long, tiring day-and all Hyejoo wants to do is cuddle with her girlfriend.Chaewon doesn't mind too much.





	afterhours

Warm rays of sunset filtered through the car window, the beautiful scenery of Budapest rushing past in a blur of pastel oranges and yellows. The soft and padded car seats only furthered Son Hyejoo's lethargy, and she shifted around in her seat with a low and satisfied hum. While she had worn a short skirt and tight button up shirt for the music video shoot earlier in the day, she had changed into a comfortable sweatshirt and navy sweatpants the moment they had arrived at their dorms. 

Her groupmates had, much to her amusement, done the same; when she visited the girls next door she found a blanket and hoodie draped across a worn-out Sooyoung, and Jiwoo had apparently strewn her clothes all over their couch before hurrying to shower. It had been a rough day, and after giving the older girl a quick hug she hurriedly headed back to her own room. 

The all-too familiar call of "Hyejoo!" greeted her from inside when she unlocked the door, and the corners of her mouth instinctively quirked up at the sound. Chaewon didn't like to give away just how much she liked her girlfriend, but the sweet lilt in her voice when she called her name was enough to make it obvious. 

"Hey," she sheepishly replied. "What's up?"

"I'm watching crappy TV I don't understand. Get over here."

She indeed did find the older girl sitting on the couch in the kitchen, sipping coffee and watching what seemed to be news. Chaewon, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and blonde hair in a ponytail, looked up from the screen as Hyejoo sat down on the seat next to her. The slow, soft smile she gave Hyejoo made her heart melt, and she shifted closer to Chaewon on the couch with a quiet giggle. 

"What were the other girls up to?"

"The usual. Making out while demolishing their furniture.” 

Chaewon snorted.

"Thanks for letting me know, babe.” 

"No problem.” 

For a moment the only sound was the muted sound of the TV. The comfortable down of the blanket, the effort of the day's work and the warmth of her girlfriend left her content and sleepy. Almost out of instinct, Hyejoo gently placed her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Chaewon let out a small noise of protest.  
"Babe, you know we have to head to the airport in two hours."

Hyejoo let out a muffled groan into the blanket. 

"But I don’t want to.”

"And, we need to get packing before then."

"Damn. Yea."

"Therefore, you should?"

"Give Park Chaewon more cuddles."

"That's not-"

But before Chaewon could finish her sentence, Hyejoo wrapped strong arms around her waist and laughed into her girlfriends hair.

"I win!"

The blonde girl giggled and squirmed and protested- but to no avail. Her struggle was weakened even further when Hyejoo gave her a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, and with her arms trapped inside the blanket she was powerless.

"Hyejoo! Let me go!" 

“Not a chance, sunshine.” Hyejoo replied cheerfully, using the nickname she knew her girlfriend loved. “More snuggle time for me.”

Chaewon’s heart skipped a beat and now defeated, reluctantly settled back into the plush covers. 

“You owe me one now.” She grumbled.

“Aww. How about a makeout session like last time?” 

“Shut up! Okay! Okay. Fine.” The tips of her ears burning, the blonde shoved a fistful of blanket into her laughing girlfriends mouth and settled into comfort once again.

She supposed she could let it go, just this once.


End file.
